thomas_the_tank_engine_seriesfandomcom-20200213-history
Duncan
Duncan *'Number': SR 6 *'Designer': Andrew Barclay *'Builder': Andrew Barclay and Co. Ltd. *'Built': 1928 *'Gauge': 2ft 3in *'Configuration': 0-4-0WT *'Arrived on Sodor': 1958 Duncan is a grumpy narrow gauge engine. Bio Duncan arrived on the Skarloey Railway after Peter Sam's accident with the Slate Trucks. At first, he was bouncy and rude and "Rock and Rolled" along the Line despite Rusty's warning. He continued to grumble about passengers and not being polished until Skarloey told him how Rheneas saved the Railway, and learnt sense after that and was glad when Rheneas came home. Several years later, he helped get some drinks to some scouts on a very hot day. Persona He was prone to boisterous bouncing about, which became known as "Rock and Roll", whenever the Mood took him, which once caused him to derail in the Mouth of a tunnel. He speaks with a Scottish accent and is a rather tall engine. He often grumbles and complains, usually about not being polished or being over-worked, and can be rude, rough, and bad tempered. He claims to be a plain-speaking engine who believes in plain speaking, an approach which can cause him to make callous or belligerent remarks. Duncan can be a competitive engine too, particularly with James. He can be careless and make rash decisions which usually leads to his own downfall, but is not always quick to apologize or realize the Error of his ways. However, upon Skarloey recalling Rheneas' gallant act to get his passengers home, Duncan admitted he had the Wrong Attitude and tried hard to be a more useful, respectable engine in future. In spite of his ways, Duncan can be a little misunderstood as he is focused, confident, resourceful, and has a big heart. Livery Duncan is painted golden yellow with black lining and gold boiler bands. Appearances * Season 1 - Rocky Bridges (cameo), The Refreshment Lady's New Tea Shop (cameo), Rheneas' Roller Coaster (cameo), Dashing Duncan, The Grand Opening Arrives (cameo), Thomas and the Snow (cameo), and Rusty and the Bridge Repairs * Season 2 - Special Brakes, Rheneas' Risky Bridge, Trouble on the Line, Scottish Engines, Disaster on Sodor, and Flying Scotsman Departs (does not speak) * Season 3 - The Fastest Engine in the Hills (cameo), Skarloey to the Rescue, Duncan's Discovery, and Bertram and the Christmas Party * Season 4 - Duncan and Victor, A Surprise for Bertram, Duke and Smudger's Past Adventures (does not speak), Dusty Rusty, Duck and the Coaches (cameo), Yellow Rheneas, and Duncan and Mike * Season 5 - Peter Sam and the Prickly Problem and Smoke Signals * Season 6 - Edward and the Express He will appear in the 7th Season. He will appear in the 8th Season. Specials: * Thomas and the Storm * Gordon and Spencer: An LNER Rivalry * The Ghost Engine of Sodor (cameo) * The Curse of the Kipper (cameo) Trivia * Duncan is so far the Only Skarloey Railway Engine, in the CGI Series, to not be shown working at the Blue Mountain Quarry. Category:Skarloey Railway Category:Tank engines Category:Steam locomotives